The Dating Game
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: After her some-what tramatizing experience in the Hyuga household last summer, Tenten was allowed to date Neji in a semi-normal relationship. Of course, the Hyuga clan wouldn’t be the Hyuga clan without throwing in some problems for the weapons mistress.


**Title:** The Dating Game 

**Rating:** T (for now… rating _will_ go up. You were warned!)

**Summary:** After her some-what tramatizing experience in the Hyuga household last summer, Tenten was allowed to date Neji in a semi-normal relationship. Of course, the Hyuga clan wouldn't be the Hyuga clan without throwing in some _problems_ for the weapons mistress.

**By:** Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Warning from Authoress:** I apologize in advance if there are any stories like mine out there, but I _did not steal this plot idea from anyone._ Ya hear that, insane people who wanna own everything in the world? This aint yours!

**Authoress Note:** Welcome to the sequel to "To Be or Not to Be"! We are here at last! I warn you: if you have not read the original, you'll be more confused then a supermodel in a library more confused then a playboy bunny at a supermarket.

Actually, thinking about it, you probably won't be that confused...

But you should still read the original. Just in case.

Speaking of the original… during the time I was on hiatus, I noticed a few things.

1. Okay. The story is over, complete, done.  
It has been since, what, July of 2007?  
And yet, you people continue favoriting, adding me as your favorite author, reviewing… blah, blah, blah… I appreciate it, really, I do. Even though I don't get why it's so popular, considering it was written outta boredom… anyways, please… stop reviewing… I don't mind the adding-to-favorites, but _stop reviewing_!

2. "To Be or Not to Be"… done. I will not update it anymore. I say this because there are a few idiots out there who say "Update soon!" or PM me going, "Yo, when u gonna update?"  
… I'll tell ya when, _never_. And if I still get reviews for "To Be or Not to Be" when this is out, telling me to "Update soon!", someone's gonna die. Someone is gonna get the shit beaten outta them.  
The fact that they'll lose the one brain cell that person has means _nothing_ to me.  
Yes. I am a bitch that way. Deal with it.

3. Flames. I'm going to cover this now, flame my story and well, to be blunt, I won't give a damn.  
Your thoughts on how my story f-in' sucks only means that you're goin' to hell when you die.

4. Okay, moving onto reviews, I read all reviews. I mean, they're emailed to me, not like I have much of a choice. But I only respond to the reviews that are either a) so friggin' awesome, that I haveta show you all that _that_ is how you review my stories or b) so stupid, I'm gonna completely bash the reviewer, tear apart the review and make fun of you.  
And I _will_ do that.

Okay, with that outta the way… if you wanna know where I've been… PM me or somethin' and I'll send ya a link…

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto.  
Naruto, alas, I do not own.  
No Naruto for the Milleh.  
Damnit, why can't I own Naruto?!

**Extra note:** This is _not_ the full chapter. This is only a preview to prove to the world that I'm not dead.

* * *

**_The Dating Game_**

Once upon a time, in a small village named Konoha lived a couple. They weren't exactly traditional, they weren't practical and they weren't by any means normal. After all, how _normal_ could it be falling for what was once your teammate and fiancé? But some people would call them cute and that they complimented each other.

She was happy, could be hyper, cheerful and an all around perky person.

Whereas he was cool, calm, collected and if you ask her, she would say he had—

"A stick up your butt! Neji Hyuga, you need to remove the friggin' stick from your butt! Have you no sense in adventure at all?"

"Tenten, your sense in adventure is cutting Hanabi-sama's hair and dying it blue while she's asleep." Tenten smirked when she remembered the events earlier in the week. Hanabi was playing with Tenten's favorite kunai and was shocked when it broke in her hands. After careful planning to hide it, Tenten found it by accident one evening… and had let out a scream of bloody murder which brought Neji and half the Hyugas to her.

Neji was surprised and confused to find Tenten on the ground, clutching the two pieces of kunai, and was seemingly muttering comforting words to the pieces of metal.

After she was released from the Hyuga medics, Tenten immediately began plotting her revenge.

She borrowed some blue hair dye from Ino Yamanaka, (Tenten didn't want to know _why_ Ino had blue hair dye, so she didn't ask) and, after waiting for a days, she crept into the younger Hyuga heiress' room. Tenten allowed herself a few seconds to think, _'Damn! Her room is huge!'_, then she carefully poured the dye into Hanabi's hair…

The next morning, when Hanabi awoke… a loud scream echoed the walls of the Hyuga compound. Tenten had to restrain her laugher upon seeing Hanabi walk around with bright blue hair.

Of course, blame was immediately put on Tenten.

"I'd still like to see proof that _I_ dyed her hair blue."

"You were talking of revenge and you're the only one with a motive." Neji answered immediately. The weapons mistress crossed her arms. "That brat pisses a lotta people off. _They_ have motives." Neji opened his mouth to retort, then closed it, and seemed to actually ponder what Tenten had said. "As true as that is…. you're the only one who would dare to do that to a future clan head." Originally, Hinata and Hanabi had quit training for clan head, (Hanabi because, for starters, she wasn't all that interested in being head. "Too much boring paperwork" she said, and secondly because it was a form of protest.

And Hinata, who never before disobeyed her father and the clan's orders, followed her younger sister in renouncing the position on the grounds of unfairness, out-of-control power of the elders, and a form of protest due to the treatment of Tenten and Naruto.) But once news of Tenten's return to Neji was spread around the compound, the elders had demanded that Hiashi ordered his two daughters back into training.

Tenten scoffed. "I'm not afraid of Hanabi. I bow down to no man!" At Neji's raised eyebrow, Tenten quickly corrected, "Girl."

* * *

And that is where the preview ends.

This'll probably be deleted when I post the full chapter.

Also, I am now a senior in high school [go class of '08! and I really need to focus on my studies [Never thought I'd say that. so expect no updates from me until May. After I graduate.


End file.
